Unwanted Twin
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Gizmo feels like no one in Pen Gu likes him. So Cody's comfort and support can help Gizmo break out of his shell. Hope you like it!
1. Lonesome Thoughts

Unwanted Twin

by: Terrell James

Summary: It's a little sequel to "Feelings of a Twin Brother," yet another Surf's Up fanfic. Gizmo feels as if no one cares about him, and tries to have everyone to like him. It's very funny and bittersweet.

Chapter 1: Lonesome Thoughts

On a sunny afternoon in Pen Gu Island, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick has been feeling the wind in his face, closed his eyes and imagines the world in a different perspective of his own. For the past few weeks, Gizmo has been feeling a little isolated when he's on his own, even when he needs a little time on his own. He walked around the beach, looking a little moody for a 13-year old. Then, Cody came behind him and thought that he needed a little conversation with him. He said, "Hey, Giz. Feeling okay?"

Gizmo turned around and said, "Do whatever you want. I really don't care anymore."

Cody stared at him, really concerned, but then sat down with him anyway. He sighs and said, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, really. I just need some time alone, that's all." said Gizmo.

"Come on. What's on your mind? You can tell me anything." said Cody, softly.

Feeling like he's a little troubled, he sighs heavily and decides to tell him. He said, "Do you think everyone here in Pen Gu likes me?"

Cody stared at Gizmo and asks, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

Gizmo stared at him very vulnerable and nodded his head. Cody sighs and said, "Of course, everyone likes you. They just need some time to get used to you, that's all."

Gizmo sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Tell you what, maybe if you hang out with them, maybe they'll like you more." said Cody.

"Y-You think so?" asked Gizmo.

"Trust me, they'll adore you."

"I hope so." sighed Gizmo.

Then, he stared at Cody and said, "Thanks, dude. You have always made my day awesome than ever, even when you're having a bad day."

"That's true, because you're my brother." said Cody.

Gizmo stood up and Cody gave him a hug and said, "I promise everyone will like you."


	2. Miscommunication

Chapter 2: Miscommunication

As Gizmo walked towards Pen Gu, he sat down and watched the waves go by. Then, he saw Mike Abromowitz walking by and Gizmo laid down in the sand, looking at the sky. Mike saw Gizmo watching the sky and he walked across the sand to see what he's up to. Mike stared at Gizmo and he said, "What are you doing?"

He turned around and saw Mike and said, "Nothing much. Just hanging out, watching the clouds go by. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm just checking over to realize that you've been by yourself a few times every day and it kinda gets on my nerves a bit everytime I see you. Don't you think you need someone to be with you?" said Mike.

"I only have Cody, Z, Lani and Joe. Just 4 people that I'm happy to be with. I just don't see that as a problem." said Gizmo.

"Did you ever stop to realize that there are more friends are all over in this island? Did you think about that, do ya?" asked Mike, hysterically.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Gizmo.

Mike sighs impatiently and said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Gizmo looked confusedly and said, "No, not really. Can you, like, translate all this crap in English, because you're stressing all this over nothing. Then again, you're always stressed out, so."

"What can I do to try to get through to you?" asked Mike.

"Can you, like, tell me what it is?" asked Gizmo.

"How many friends have you made since you moved here?" Mike asks.

"Counting everyone here, I'd say about, um..., just 7. No one important, really." said Gizmo.

"7 friends? That's it? Just 7? I was expecting more." said Mike.

"How much more?" asked Gizmo.

"7 million friends! When will be ready to make some other friends?!" exclaimed Mike.

Gizmo stared at Mike a little nervous and scared a bit and then replied, "W-when I'm ready. I-I just don't feel like it. Just for a few more weeks or months will give me more time."

Mike started to look very furious and said, "Months?! Are you crazy?! That will take forever to make some friends here. You've been living here for 7 weeks and you still haven't made any friends here?! You know what, you are wasting my time. How can you live in this island for 4 weeks and feel comfortable with 7 friends and not so much okay with other penguins here? Why am I even bothering talking to you? Just go away and leave me alone. I'm never getting anywhere near you again. Why don't just go back to California and never come back?"

He then walks away in a huff, while Gizmo felt speechless and then thought to himself, _'I knew this was gonna happen to me. It's completely hopeless. No one likes me.' _ Then, he sat down, curled himself in a ball and started to cry for merely 2 minutes. It was just a little miscommnunication between Mike and Gizmo. Mike just don't understand that Gizmo was a little shy and somewhat scared for thinking that he was gonna go through that separation between him and Cody.


	3. Solving Gizmo's Problem

Chapter 3: Solving Gizmo's Problem

Gizmo came back to Z's beach looking a little bit scared and feeling broken. He sat down and started to cry again, trying to hold back his tears. Then, he decided to play his guitar and sing to make himself feel better. He strummed his guitar and began singing:

_I'll bet two years_

_I'll bet one year_

_I'll bet those years_

_You won't be here_

_I guess I'll keep_

_I guess you'll keep_

_Every memory_

_Sadly we may never be_

_I'll bet my tears_

_I'll bet your tears_

_I'll bet those tears_

_Over time could disappear_

_Wait a minute _

_I have more to say_

_And I care_

_If you're listening to me_

_I need you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_Still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel like I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything_

_I know, I know_

_Feelings can show_

_If you let go_

_It must be told_

_That I've got a hold_

_on what we used to have_

_I will forgive_

_If you forget_

_All the things we said_

_Let's accept it_

_I need you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_Still do_

_Willing to let it show_

_I need a minute just to get to you_

_I feel like I might be getting through_

_Come over and say nothing_

_Silence is everything_

Gizmo kept strumming the guitar while Cody and Joe were listening to the song that he sung to. After he finished the song, Gizmo sighed sadly and looked at Joe and Cody and said, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to realize that you have been hiding this talent for a long time." said Cody.

"I guess you found out, did ya?" asked Gizmo.

"Pretty much. That was radical, dude! How did you get so good at this?" asked Joe.

"In my years in Antarctica and California, I have been taking guitar and vocals. I'm a surfer/musician. So I like to surf and make music. It takes away all the feelings I have whenever I have a bad day, just like today." said Gizmo.

"Today?" asked Cody.

"Pretty much a depressing afternoon I've experienced." said Gizmo.

"That's why way sung that song, to take away any bad feelings? Sounds like something's wrong." said Cody.

"Must be serious." said Joe.

"Tell us what happened. Me and Joe can help you out." said Cody, as he and Joe sat down.

Gizmo sighed and said, "Okay. I got into a little miscommunication with Mike today. He got all upset because I made 7 friends here and I have been by myself for so long. He just doesn't understand that I couldn't go through with splitting up with Cody again. I didn't tell him that I was too shy, timid and a little afraid to tell him that I wanted the penguins here at Pen Gu to like me."

Cody turned to Joe and then turned back to Gizmo and said, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He was mad at me everytime he saw me alone, it gets on his nerves. I really couldn't understand what the heck he was talking about, but I made him really mad. I forgot to tell him that I was afraid that no one will like me here in Pen Gu. And I was right, no one likes me here." said Gizmo, sadly.

Joe said, "How do you know that?"

"I have a feeling that I wouldn't fit in here and that I would be better off somewhere else." Gizmo said.

"Giz, everyone likes you here and they just need some time to get used to you and maybe, if you hang out with some of them, they'll start to like you." said Cody.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Absoultely." said Cody.

Gizmo sighs nervously and said, "I don't know, man."

Cody thought about this situation clearly and had himself an idea. Then, he turned to Gizmo and said, "How about if we let you hang out with one of our awesome friends here and their friends and we can let them hang out with you. They'll like you after that."

"That would be cool with me." said Gizmo.

"I know just the dude who would really be really interested in hanging out with friends." said Cody.

Gizmo looked a little confused, turn to Cody and said, "You do?"

"Of course. Let's say someone from the land down under who really likes to make friends with other surfers." said Cody.

"When you say the land down under, you don't mean Rory Nubbins, do ya?" Gizmo asked.

Cody looked a little anxious and said, "Yeah, I guess. Bad idea, isn't it?"

Gizmo smiled and said, "Who said it was a bad idea? Not me. It's an awesome idea. I've always thought about hanging out with other surfers on this island."

Cody and Joe smiled and said, "What do you say?"

"I say, do it!" exclaimed Gizmo.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Joe.

"Like I said, they will like you here if you get to know them better." said Cody.

"Okay, thank you guys. You're really awesome." said Gizmo.

"We try our best." said Joe.

* * *

**This song is called "Silence" by Aly & AJ. I liked that song so much on that album, "Insomniatic." Read and review, please!**


	4. Hanging with Surfers

Chapter 4: Hanging with Surfers

As morning rolls by, Gizmo walked across the beach and sees a few penguins catching a few waves. Cody saw Gizmo and decides to catch up with him. Cody said, "Giz man!"

He turned around and saw Cody walking towards him and said, "What are you doing?"

"I caught up with you and thought that maybe you should hang out with Rory for a few hours and see if you guys will get to know much about each other, if that's cool with you." said Cody.

"It's cool with me." said Gizmo.

"Awesome. Follow me."

Cody and Gizmo saw Rory and some other friends and caught up with them and when they got there, Rory saw Cody and Gizmo and said, "G'day, mates!"

"Hey, man. I just came over to do you guys a little favor for me." said Cody.

"No problem. What you want me to do?" asked Rory.

"Joe and I are catching a few waves today, so I thought that maybe you should hang out with Gizmo for a few hours. He's been a little lonesome these few weeks since he's here and needs a few friends by his side. It will help him to get to know most of the penguins here. So is that cool?" said Cody.

"Absoultely, mate! We're about to catch some rad moves and maybe mellow out for a bit." said Rory.

"Awesome. See you guys in a few hours and we'll all meet up here." said Cody.

"Thanks, dude." Gizmo said.

"Have a great time, man."

"Dude, I'll have more than a great time. It'll have an awesome time!" exclaimed Gizmo.

"That's what I'd like to hear. Later." said Cody.

As Cody ran towards the beach, Gizmo stared at Rory and asked, "So, what are we doing?"

"Want to catch a few waves with us?" asked Rory.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that!" exclaimed Gizmo.

"Right. Grab a board and let's shred the waves like crazy!" exclaimed Rory.

The gang grabbed all their boards and paddled in to the water to catch some ginormous waves. As they went in the water, Gizmo and Rory started off making some choice moves. They did a speedy move and did some revolving turns and twists on the water. Rory did a big move where he would race his board fast and made his breakout breakdance move. Gizmo did an amazing trick where he can do a move to spin his board around and flew 3 feet from the air. The penguins were reallyn impressed by their tricks. Rory went up to Gizmo and said, "That was completely awesome, mate. Best ever!"

"Thanks so much. I've been working on it for, like, 3 weeks. It's been a little 'work-in-progress' move. Wasn't supposed to be completed or make the grade." said Gizmo.

"I would say that move deserves an triple A+." said Rory.

Gizmo laughs and said, "Thank you. I thought your move was really impressive."

"It is, thank you." said Rory.

As morning goes on, the penguins surfed the waves for a full hour and a half and then took some time to chill out for a while. Rory and Gizmo laid down the beach and took a little breather. Rory looked at Gizmo and asked, "So, I've heard you've been a loner since you moved here."

Gizmo sighed and said, "Story of my life. I've always felt like I was unwanted or unloved here. Ever since me and Cody haven't seen each other until I was 12, I was always the 'Surfer Outsider' in Los Angeles. I've been surfing since I was about 7 or 8. Being sent from California has its ups and downs. The upside, I surfed in Los Angeles and made some cool moves. The downside, at the end of the day, I stay cooped up in my room in the foster home for penguins thinking about Cody. The memories of these experiences in my childhood have not been forgotten and surfing has been giving me my life. Moving here, I was always afraid that no one will like me here because I'm different from other penguins."

"How different?" asked Rory.

"I'm like a Californian surfer/musician rockhopper penguin who has a punk-rock image at a pre-teen age. I got into this image when I was about 11. I've always been me ever since I can remember and as I grow up, this experience will be the most rockin' ride of my life." said Gizmo.

"Coming from Australia, I have quite experiences in surfing. I started when I was about 9 and it's been really surprising. I'm like a surfer penguin with an amazing journey. Then, at the end of the day, I'm always me. So the best way to remember every moment of my life, look at the sky and feel peaceful. So I stand out from other surfer penguins here." said Rory.

"That would be an awesome experience. So, I see you're friends with my brother. How do you guys get along so well?" said Gizmo.

"We met since I saw him following the whale out of Antarctica surfing like crazy. He's an awesome bloke and easy to get along with. We usually hang out when we see each other with his chicken friend. You must be lucky to have a brother like Cody." said Rory.

Gizmo chuckled softly and said, "I am really lucky. Just thankful for it."

Cody and Joe walked across the beach and saw Rory and Gizmo hanging out. They came up and waved 'hi' to them. Gizmo saw Cody and caught his attention. He went towards them and said, "What's up, guys?"

"Not much, mate. Just hanging out. We surfed a bit and got to talking. You must be very thankful to have a brother like Gizmo." said Rory.

"I am. I wouldn't trade him for anyone." said Cody.

"Thanks, man." said Gizmo.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Cody.

"We had a great time. You were right. Everyone here likes me here." said Gizmo.

"Told ya. The only way to get everyone to like you is to hang out with them and get to know each other." said Cody.


	5. Forgiveness and Friendship

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Friendship

A few hours later, Gizmo went back to Z's beach and plays a little guitar. Mike flew in across the beach and talk to Gizmo. He saw Mike walking through and felt a little nervous. Mike said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You're going to, anyway." said Gizmo.

Mike sighed softly and said, "I came over to apologize for what happened yesterday. Cody told me everything and said it was a little misunderstood. The reason why is because you were afraid that no one will like you here, isn't it?"

Gizmo nodded his head nervously and Mike said, "I haven't realized that you were so sensitive. I'm always a little bit stressed. Sometimes I overdo my stress and I say some stupid things that I don't mean. I never meant to damage your feelings. All the stuff I said, I wish I could take it back."

"I just want to be liked, that's all." said Gizmo.

"You're already liked. That's the thought that counts. I'm sorry I lost my cool. I didn't know any better." said Mike.

"I actually thought you were different than other birds. I felt as if I had no friends and I get pretty lonely, sometimes." said Gizmo.

"If you feel that way, just come to me, Cody, Z, Lani, Joe, everyone here in Pen Gu and we can help you out. Everyone but Reggie and Tank." said Mike.

Gizmo chuckled and said, "I'll try to remember that."

"To tell you the truth, I'm really glad you're living here in Pen Gu. You definitely have the look, persona and spirit from Cody. Also, the same dream." said Mike.

"Thanks, Mikey." said Gizmo.

Then, Mike and Gizmo came over and gave each other a hug. Gizmo sighed and said, "Think we should just be able to get along with each other and see how it goes?"

"I'd like that." said Mike.

"Cool. By the way, I accept your apology." said Gizmo.

Mike turned back and said, "Thanks."

Gizmo sighed happily and walked back to North Beach to see Cody and the gang and when he got there, the radio started playing a song where friendship and bonding always felt so amazing.

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything's gonna be okay_

_We laugh til' we cry_

_Read each other's mind_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments_

_Hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowing_

_We're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear _

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_We don't have to sleep_

_Just wanna stay up_

_There's so much to say_

_No enough hours in the day_

_We laugh til' we cry_

_Read each other's minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Life has moments_

_Hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowing _

_We're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_No time to be lazy_

_The journey is perfect_

_The pace is so crazy_

_The race is still worth it_

_I will be with you_

_We'll do this together_

_Always together_

_Life has moments_

_Hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this_

_Never coming down_

_Never coming down from this_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_The view is so clear _

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_The place is so crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

* * *

**The song was "On the Ride" from Aly & AJ. This is an awesome ending. So read and review, please!**


End file.
